


Get a Clue, Polycule!

by moon_opals



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: “He seems nice.”“He is.”“Like really nice.”Donald stared at her dumbly, not quite catching her meaning. “Yeah...he’s really nice.”--Finally alone, Donald and Daisy take a break to negotiate the terms of their recently established relationship.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck/Storkules, Donald Duck/Storkules
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	Get a Clue, Polycule!

**Author's Note:**

> Give me my OT3 or give me death...
> 
> I mean it.

After everything was said and done, the night wasn’t a complete disaster. Daisy knew and survived complete disasters. Left with the check. Caught in a cat fight with a not completely ex-girlfriend or better, an overworked and underappreciated wife. 

Let’s not forget the one time her date abandoned her to her fate when a sorceress started a shadow uprising. His shadow was generous enough to spare him twenty bucks. Her shadow ripped up a dress she’d been working on for months before assimilating into a destructive umbrage.

So yes, Daisy had survived a series of bad dates, and although this date could’ve gone better, it could’ve gone much, much worse. Far gladder than she thought at the time.

“So…” She rested her head and hand on Donald's chest. His heart was a clock, constantly tick tocking that was strangely soothing. “Is this normal for your family? I mean...the chaos?”

They found a patch of untarnished grass nearby. Or Storkules did. He deposited them safely, gentler than he’d been all day and informed them he’d be at the mansion. “I am filthy! I must cleanse my hair, body and teeth. I even bought my own toothbrush!”

He left them in peace under the stars. Donald’s back reclined against a tree, and she couldn’t stop gazing at how bright the stars were and how they illuminated in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?”

Daisy hadn’t realized she was frowning until Donald lifted her chin. The gesture was so soft, gentle and she felt her heart skip a beat. “Uh...nothing.” She chuckled nervously, skirting her gaze to her shoes but unable to keep her stare for long. 

“Daisy?”

“I...I was thinking about Storkules.”

Donald blinked, head tilting. “Storkules? You were thinking about Storkules?”

Daisy nodded. She could feel the weight of the admission concaving her lungs. Shifting in his arms, she unraveled their hold on the other and instantly regretted it. He was warm, mushy like mashed potatoes yet oddly solid. Grasping his hands, delighting in the way the calluses formed vines across his fingertips and palm, Daisy swallowed a lump.

She’d have to be careful. Donald was a sharp one she realized but oblivious, and she couldn’t make demands. It was best to lead him to the direction he wanted to go despite him not knowing he wanted it.

“He seems nice.”

“He is.”

“Like really nice.”

He stared at her dumbly, not quite catching her meaning. “Yeah...he’s really nice.” His brow arched skeptically. “I’ve tried teaching him personal boundaries, but trust me, he’s much better than he used to be.”

“A work in progress?”

Donald chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. “You could say that. I don’t know why he came in his toga.”

“Yeah...he’s got a thing about togas.” Which wasn’t a problem in itself, admittedly. People liked what they liked, but his comment had been condescending. 

“He loves them.” Donald agreed. “But rarely wears them when he’s in the city. He was with his dad and sister today. He’s always trying to please his dad.”

Daisy clicked her tongue. “Ah, Daddy issues. I get it.”

Boy did she ever, but it was too early to get into that. Donald didn’t push further. He nodded as if understanding what she meant, and with having Scrooge McDuck, she supposed daddy issues were bound to be afoot. But she didn’t think daddy was what Donald meant, not entirely. His stiff nod and tight swallow - she saw his Adam’s apple throbbed - indicated the subject was a glacier with Scrooge McDuck being the tip of the iceberg.

“He’s really not a bad guy.” He smiled thinly. “We used to be...close back in the day.”

“You were?” She suspected as such but couldn’t tell through her own frustration. Hearing the aha in her voice, she cleared her throat and settled. “What happened?”

He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and turned his head to the left. “Della went missing, and I just couldn’t.” His hold tightened around hers. “I shouldn’t have done that, leave him behind, but I did and when he saw each other again, I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know how to be.”

Seeing him in pain wasn’t pleasant. It wasn’t pleasant at all; seeing Donald in pain was like the doctor taking a shot to her heart. The needle passed through arteries and muscle tissue. It wouldn’t kill her, but the pain promised to linger.

“I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Daisy.”

“I know.” Her thumb rubbed her circles across his knuckles. A comforting gesture her sister used to do for her whenever she was stressed or upset. “I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“I’m sorry.”

Daisy laughed softly. It was the sort of laugh used to ease fears and concerns. “You have nothing to feel sorry for. I just...I wanted to understand that’s all. You’ve got such interesting friends.”

Donald snorted. “Even if he’s obsessed with togas?”

“I’d like to see him out of one to be honest.” Daisy cocked her shoulder, brow unknowingly lowered.

Donald laughed gleefully. “I’d like to see him out of one too!”

She stopped.

He stopped.

They looked at each other, eyes wide, upper half of their beaks colored the same shade of crimson. Daisy’s mouth closed instantly, and Donald’s were left ajar. 

“I didn’t mean it like…”

“I mean he’s very handsome...wait, no, that sounds worse.”

“He is handsome, but I don’t feel the same way for him the way I feel for you!” 

“He’s gorgeous, but I don’t feel the same way for him the way I feel for you!”

They gasped.

“Wait…” Daisy tilted her head back, face half-turned. “Donald,” suddenly, she learned forward, fixating him in place with a hard stare, “do you have feelings for Storkules?”

Donald was silent. His cheeks had darkened, but he didn’t lose his calm. “Do you?”

“It’s different.” She released a heavy handed breath. “I...have you ever just clicked with someone?”

“You.” Donald smirked smoothly.

Daisy’s cheeks darkened, and she felt her stomach flutter. “Well, yes, but it was like that except it’s different. He’s handsome. Nice. And he seems very attentive, to you and even me. It’s unusual. Just need to work on his personal boundaries.”

“You found his art didn’t you?”

“I did.” Daisy laughed through her nose, releasing a guilty sigh. “He’s a talented artist. He’s captured your likeness perfectly.” She cupped his cheek, a touch of pink still gracing her cheeks. “I mean...he’s more invested than your family.”

Donald nodded, rolling his eyes. “In their defense, I didn’t get around telling them about us.”

“Oh?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “It was for the kids, mostly. A lot has changed, but I can’t lie and say I was ready to tell Della or Scrooge.”

Considering the night’s events and her scant observations of her future inlaws, Daisy didn’t criticize. She couldn’t. “They do seem to be a lot.”

“Yeah…haven’t gotten into Goldie or Opal yet.”

“Who?”

“Nothing...I mean...technically my aunt and her kid?” Donald shook away the thought. He’d get into his complicated family drama later. “What’s important is how you feel...about me and Storkules.”

Daisy blinked rapidly. She was impressed with the finesse he used to turn the tables. “Er...well...he’s sweet, and I feel warm around him.” She kept her grasp firm on Donald’s. “But it isn’t identical to how you make me feel, you know?”

“I know.” His eyes twinkled. “Trust me, I know.”

They held hands, gazing into each other’s eyes. Their beaks were nearly touching.

“Storkules, you can come out now.”

Daisy looked over Donald’s shoulder and saw an elegant mass appear out of the bushes. She narrowed her sights into feline slits, confused. What she saw wasn’t what she remembered, and she was sure she wasn’t going crazy.

Storkules wasn’t wearing a toga. He’d abandoned his beloved toga for sensible denim jeans and a black t-shirt that read in gold Greek like font _Go the Distance._ Under the moonlight, she could see his complexion had lost its divine sheen. Deeper, warmer and richer, more brown than yellow, his feather color complemented his golden titian hair.

“Uh…”

Storkules waved awkwardly. “Greetings, my friends.”

Daisy gawked at Donald, gawked at Storkules, then back to Donald again. “Who is that,” she hissed, gripping his hands like a bear trap, “Donald, who the hell is he?”

“Daisy,” Donald looked back at the man, smiling, “meet Storkules, an every day mortal.”

“Everyday mortal?” She hissed, unable to believe what she was looking at. It was laughable, doubting Donald at this point, but she couldn’t help it. A primordial entity was different than seeing an almost instantaneous transformation. “You said he was a god!”

“I am...technically.” Storkules took a seat beside Donald. “I was born to a mortal woman, raised by my mortal kin, but Hera and Zeus called me to my heavenly home and made me a god.”

Daisy mulled over this. “Huh.”

“Yes.”

“So...you heard everything, right? We don’t have to rehash it.”

He chuckled, and she was surprised at the blush she felt on her cheeks. “Only if you want to. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“Kay,” she glanced at Donald, “why is he so...different?”

“Ah, it’s easy.” Storkules slapped his knees. “All of my feelings and personality traits are intensified when I am in my godly state. Fortunately, I have learned to turn it off.”

“You’re mortal now?”

A wry smile hardened his features, an appearance neither Donald or Daisy thought possible. “Half-mortal, but it’s all the same.”

Daisy skirted from one to the other, not sure if this was a lucid dream, a result of her overactive imagination. But Donald’s hand. Donald’s smile. Storkules’ warmth. All combined confirmed her reality was strange yet nice. It could even be good.

“Okay, then.” It was decided. She stood, still clutching Donald’s hand. “Can we sit on your lap?”

Storkules laughed, a hoarse, boisterous laugh. “My lap? My Donald certainly has fine taste!”

“He certainly does.” Daisy grinned wolfishly, leading him to Storkules. She claimed his left, and Donald claimed his right. Snuggling on his chest, hands resting under his sternum a giddy sort of happiness comforted their hearts when his arms wrapped securely around their shoulders.

“What should we do for our next date?”

“Hmm…,” Storkules mused, “perhaps, somewhere my father cannot see. I am sorry about that anyway. I was most happy Donald had found someone so...well, you, Daisy.”

She blushed. “I’m happy too! I’m happy to have found you, Storkules.”

His rosy cheeks deepened, and they turned to Donald, whose stars had only brightened. 

“How about the pier?”

“The pier?” Daisy was reluctant but was willing to give it a try. At least once. “Sounds...charming, I guess. It can be fun.”

“Ah, yes, Tyson does enjoy the pier. He loves to go there during his visits.”

“Who’s Tyson?” Daisy asked.

“His roommate.” Donald closed his eyes. His sigh was content; the sound was of someone who had waited years to accomplish this simple act. “Tyson Peckford.”

Daisy was already halfway through her snuggle, appreciating his prominent chest when her neck snapped forward, eyes fixated on Donald.

“Wait, you mean international, world renowned supermodel Tyson Beckford?”

“Yep.” He said, eyes closed though his beak quirked in amusement.

Again, she stared from Donald to Storkules, then back to Donald. Slowly, she returned back to the chest, brow knitted and mind racing. Greek gods? Primordial monstrosities? Demigods? Tyson Peckford? What had she gotten herself into? A pyramid of scenarios bundled up in her imagination. Many were terrible. As anxieties whirled, she remembered her comfort and how felt she felt, how she knew without a doubt she could be true self with them. They wouldn't judge. They wouldn't mock. It certainly helped they were cute and polite and gracious, if a little sloppy and overbearing.

But it wasn’t like she was saving them. She was helping. There was nothing wrong with helping. She made a career out of it, frustrations excluded.

After all, a budding polycule wasn’t enough to stop Daisy Duck.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's episode was quality filler. I enjoyed Storkules, Donald and Daisy's section the most, and we got something we never thought we'd get, Scrooge apologizing. Once in a lifetime.
> 
> This story takes place in "When Expecting Has Arrived." Check it out if you want...may find more than what you're expecting!


End file.
